


April First

by xenascully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenascully/pseuds/xenascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this article as a prank on Facebook. The reaction I got from it gave me cause to post it with my fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April First

"Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles announce their mutual agreement to leave the cast of Supernatural, a 9-season running show thus far, even though they've signed on for season 10."

"We'll be doing season 10," Mr. Padalecki tells CW. "But we'll be more like side characters, allowing the flow to the end to come more naturally."

CW asks "Why did you come to this decision?"

Mr. Ackles responds "We've just got so much more going on in our lives now. It's a lot to balance out. Between conventions and shooting, the travel is a lot to keep up with and maintain mental health, to be honest. But more than that."

"Jensen and I have this pact," Jared picks up. "We'll follow each other wherever we intend to go with our lives. Once the show is finished for good, we have an even bigger announcement."

CW asks "Bigger announcement? Can you give us any hints?"

"Sorry. It's gotta wait until the show is done," Padalecki answers.

CW asks "Are we talking about a possible movie here?"

Ackles responds, "No. Nothing like that. Nothing to do with the show, really. Just something we've had to keep quiet for a long time. Honestly, I can't wait until we can tell everyone."

"Yeah," Jared agrees. "It's not that we want Supernatural to come to an end. We love working on the show. We'll miss it when it's gone. But we're also kinda tired of not being able to talk about certain aspects of our lives in order to protect it."

While we at the CW are saddened to hear the news of Supernatural's plans to end, we must admit that we are a bit excited, albeit anxious, to hear what that announcement might be."


End file.
